This invention relates to a shelving system and, in particular, to an improved support unit for use in a shelving system.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,288 and 2,944,780, different types of systems have been devised for supporting shelves in a superimposed or spaced apart configuration. For the most part these systems require that unsightly holes be machined within the shelves which greatly diminishes the aesthetic value of the finished product. Similarly, these prior art systems require that some type of hardware be secured to the shelf so that it is uniquely adapted to receive a leg or similar support member therein. This type of hardware generally adds considerably to the cost of the system and is typically difficult to position and install. Again the hardware usually interrupts the natural lines of the shelving and oftentimes distracts from the aesthetics of the finished structure.
It should be further noted that much of the shelving that is in use today is typically moved from time to time to different locations. Consequently, it is sometimes desirous to change the configuration of the shelves to suit the new location. Where the shelving has been extensively preworked or contains hardware at precise locations, adapting the shelving to fit into its new surroundings generally proves to be extremely difficult or in some cases, impossible, particularly when shelving is to be added or subtracted to the original unit.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,316 and 3,625,163, support systems are described wherein at least one of the units supporting the shelves contains a flange having a number of screw holes formed therein. In order to assemble the component parts of the system, the flange must be prelocated in regard to the receiving member and holes drilled in the appropriate locations so that mounting screws can be positioned therein. This type of fabrication is not only time consuming but also subject to human error because of the number of separate operations that must be accomplished to complete the assembly. Here again, once assembled, the component parts are difficult to break down and reshape to formulate a new unit.